For Love's Sake
by waikan
Summary: IYHP crossover Two years after the Final Battle Kagome's still heart broken, but after recieving a letter from Hogwarts, she falls in love with one of her teachers. FirenzeXKagome pairing
1. The Letter and the yukata

﻿

((I do not own anything! Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling. If I did own them I would not be here now would I!))

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

Kagome looked at the envelope; written in emerald green ink, it read:

Miss K. Higurashi  
Upstairs Bedroom, on the left  
Higurashi Shrine  
Tokyo, Japan

Although two years have passed since Naraku's death; fate had took her friends away. Only Shippo and Kilala are alive (and with her). Sure, she was sure Sesshoumaru, Kagura, Kanna, and Kouga were still alive. But...they weren't that close.

Sango and Miroku died out of love. Naraku had held Kohaku hostage, and when they came to rescue him, he (Naraku) slew all three.

And Inuyasha, her brothers hero,had lived through the battle.But, being to dog he was, he remained loyal to Kikyo and they went to hell together.

But...Kagome was the only one who changed...

Her hair and bangs grew past the small of her back, she had woke one morning only to find it like that; as if to hide her face. Her clothes were now black and modest. She sat hunched over, so that her tresses hid her face. Her skin became pale from sadness.

Kagome, for two years, has wept. Not for Inuyasha, she has wept for her friends. She knew she couldn't have him... but she has vowed to never love again. She weeps because she cannot let go.

She opened the envelope and unfolded the letter, and in emerald ink, it read:

_Hogwarts School  
of Witch and Wizardry_

_Headmaster:Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin,  
First Class Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Surpreme Mugwump,  
Iternational Confed. of Wizards)_

Kagome blinked and parted her bangs so she could read it better.

_Dear Miss Higurashi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a necessary books and equipment._

_We realize that you would be in your last year here, and catching up with the rest of the class will be necessary, but non-wand classes would be all that is acquired of you._

_Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equiptment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 24th. I will pick up on the 25th._

Kagome blinked and went toget Mom,she didn't even read who sent the letter,for it was already the 25th.

* * *

>

Living room

"...Kagome, you're sure?" her mother blinked. They sat next to each other on the sofa, mother with her arm around her daughter.

"...yeah..."she raggedly whispered.

"Alright then, you need to pack" she smiled a serene smile. Mom knew that a change would do her good, and now she had the chance.

"?" Kagome blinked.

"A Minerva McGonagall is coming to get you," she said reading it off the letter "**_today."_**

"...oh" Kagome blinked and glanced at certain spot where she was sure something would happen (five feet from her).

Sure enough their was a loud crack at a stern woman wit graying black hair in a bun. She wore a pointy hat and an emerald cloak.

Kagome Blinked again" Neat."

"Well, thank you Miss Higurashi, are you ready?" she said in a sober, yet pleased tone.

Kagome slowly shook her head.

"Why!" she looked bewildered as Kagome said nothing, and stared at her feet.

"Excuse me," Mom said "would you come into the kitchen with me?"

When they walked out the room, Kagome looked at Kilala, whom stuck her head out from under the coffee table and the 'lamp' in the right-hand corner. Kagome sighed.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but we did just get it today" Mom said refering to the letter. 

"I see. Well, we may as well go help her pack."

They walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Sitting on the sofa was Kagome, and kid, and a two-tailed cat.

Kagome parted her bangs again.

"... the letter says i can bring Shippo and Kilala" she rasped.

"Yes, you can" McGonagall said stiffly"Let us go get your things."

* * *

>

Kagome's room

kagome tossed another black out-fit into a trunk, joining parchment, a bow, some arows, scrolls, books, ink, and brushes. kagome was about to put some more of Shippo's things into the trunk, when Mom tapped her on the shoulder.

"Kagome..." Kagome turned around and McGonagall looked up from her tea (she's sitting on chair in the corner).

She held up, in a clear plastic bag, one of middle-school school uniforms and neatly folded under it was a white yukata covered with fluttering sakura.

Mom smiled.

"Just in case?"

Kagome smiled a fake smile.

"Just in case."

((This is my first HPIY crossover, and with FirenzeXKagome pairing as well.))

((For a good reference of what Firenze should look like, go to Elfwood and lookup 'Firenze' by E.W Zhong. And while your there, please give a review, it is a really good work of art.))

((I'm working on my animecrossover 'Winter to Spring', a IYFB crossover.))

Till next time, BYE!


	2. Diagon Alley

((I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter, and reference picture belongs to E.W. Zhong not me! this is a crossover with Inuyasha and the book Harry Potter, because the book is always accurate.))

>

>

>

>

>

Prof. McGonagall flicked her wand and the trunk floated down the stairs after them. Coming into the kitchen Kagome kissed her mother and brother goodbye.

"Where is Jii-san?" Kagome asked her mother.

"Outside, dear," she took a moment to hug her daughter "he's praying to the Sacred Tree. Oh,Kagome, remember your order?" Kagome nodded.

"... Just have him bring it to me. I'm sure he can findtheschool if you give himthe address" she told her.

"Hogwarts has no address to muggles-"Prof. McGonagall started.

"I never said he was even human" Kagome retorted.

After waving goodbye, Kagome went outside to speak to her grandfather. Going over to the Sacred Tree, she found Jii-san kneeling before it in prayer.

"O Sacred Tree that watches over our shrine, please heed my prayers" Kagome waited patiently as her grandfather bowed to the Old-God-Tree. "Please watch over our Kagome as she goes to strange lands," he bowed again "please, O Sacred Tree, protect her. For I do not know what I'd do if we ever lost her..." he was crying now. "Oh, Kagome! I-I did not see you!" he wiped his eyes, and smiled. "I was praying for your safety!"

"' ... I do not know what I'd do if we ever lost her..'" Kagome mimicked.

"Yes, yes! Do you wish to pray to the Go-shinboku?" he asked Kagome and Minerva.

"... sure" was Kagome's only response. Shekneeled before the Sacred Tree and prayed.

_' Please, protect my family for me...' _Kagome silently prayed.

"Miss Higurashi, we must go now" Minerva said soberly.

Kagome lifted her head up to see Prof. McGonagall holding an old boot. "This portkey will take us to Diagon Alley, you understand?" she helped Kagome up. "All right, hold hands," they did so "brace yourselves..." and then they felt a jerking sensation around their navels, and then their feet left the ground.

* * *

Their feet touched the ground again and Kagome and Shippo's trunk hit the ground with a thud. they opened their eyes; they were surrounded by hags, witches, and wizards doing their day-to-day things, going from shop to shop. 

They raised their eyebrows.

"Kaa-san, where are we?" Shippo whispered but was overheard by McGonagall.

"Diagon Alley in London, England" Prof.McGonagall said stiffly.

"Where's that?"

"Western Europe."

"... where's that?"

"(Groans) Enough! Miss Higurashi let us see your list."

Kagome dug it out andunfolded the letter:

1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or silimiar)

3.One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note - This year a special dance will be held at Christmas, so a set of dress robes will be needed.

Course Books:

Miko-spells of Purification by Kenjin Harau

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Advanced Potion-Making by Arsenius Jigger

Advanced White Magic by Merlin

Ways of the Shrine: Making Shikigami to summoning Spirits by Omamori Megumi

"Let's get your robes first" prof.McGonagall lead her by the hand. Then, Kagome took notice in the shops that were boarded up.

"...?" Kagome gave a questioning look.

"There is a war going, a Dark Wizard threatens the wizarding and Muggle community-" Prof. McGonagall explained but seen Kagome's 'wh?' look.

"Ourterm for non-magical folk- anyway, in public, please refer to him as 'You-know-Who.' Prof. McGonagall said leading them into a shop called Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

She and Minerva entered the shop and were greetedby a squat, smiling witch dressed in mauve.

"Can I help you?" she said looking hopeful.

"Yes, Madame Malkin, this is Ms. Higurashi, she'll be needing her school unifrom."

"Right this way, dear" she hurriedly led kagome to a foot stool and told her to stand on it. After doing so, Madame Malkin measured measures her shoulder to hand, hand to armpit, shoulder to elbow, chin to belly button, around her waist, hip to ankle, around the breast, and head to toe.

"Be right back, dear" and hurried to get her robes.

* * *

After leaving Madame Malkin's, they went next door to a shop called Flourish and Blotts. Inside were shelves stacked to the ceiling with backs as a large as roof tiles bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. 

"We;;, let's get your books," Prof. McGonagall spoke up "I'll go this way, you go that way" she said going to the foriegn magic section.

As it turned out 'Advanced White Magic' had a silk cover, 'Miko Spells of Purification' and 'Ways of the Shrine: Making Shikigami to Summoning Spirits' were made of ricepaper and written in kanji.

Then a pewter cauldron, a set crystal phials, a collapsible brass telescope and a set brass scales were purchased at various stores in Diagon Alley.

The last store they visited was the Apothecary; a fascinating, yet really smelly store, like bad eggs and rotten cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff, jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs and snarled claws hung from the ceiling.

Of course, the smell was so loud for Shippo and Kilala, so Prof. McGonagall had to hurry and leave.

* * *

"Alright, join hands, please" Prof. McGonagall said now holding a rusty pail port-key. As soon as Kagome and Shippo joined hands with Professor McGonagall and Kilala, there was jerking sensation around her navel and their feet left the ground.

((Thank you for reading!))

You see this blue button, PUSH IT!


	3. Mirelda

((Alright! I've heard your pleas, and now I answer thee! I know there's no real good excuse but I recently acquired a job at the Flemingsburg Dollar General (though I'm not always there, I help out at other stores, too.) I also have enough money saved up for my senior trip to New York. I might see some of you there.))

I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately, but here is the next chapter to: _For Love's Sake._

I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. Sadly, If I did I would not be here...

_Enjoy._

Kagome opened the door to the train compartment. Noting that there was already someone inside she sighed, stepped in, and closed the door behind her, Shippo, and Kilala. The person was dressed like she had been on her way to a Lord of the Rings convention; dressed somewhat like Gandalf the Grey. Their face was hidden by a light blue pointy hat and only showed that whoever it was had long ebony hair.

The sitting occupate slowly turned her head to reveal stunningly beautiful woman that looked extremely like Kagome, only older. She blinked in surprise then smiled a knowing, bittersweet smile.

"Um, hello? May we sit here?" Kagome asked politely.

"Of course," she said in an equally soothing voice, "come, sit down," she gestured kagome over as she dug into an old patched up carpet bag that sat beside her. Taking out two knitting needles and some outrageous hot pink yarn she began to knit.

Shippo and Kilala looked up to Kagome.

"Go on," she said.

Sitting down beside the lady, Kagome gave her sideways glance. 'She doesn't seem human,' she thought.

"He hurt you didn't he?" said the lady not looking up from her yarn.

'I wonder how she--'

"Don't bother covering it up, it's written all over you," she paused. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Kagome blinked in surprise before growing bitter. How had she...

"M'am, I'd rather not talk about anything."

The lady's expression didn't change. "You know, talking about something so heavy on the heart is usually the single most easiest way to lighten it." she paused her knitting; held it up in front of her to let it keep on going. "Young lady, " she said gently, "the past is important. It makes us who we are. But sometimes our past is extremely hurtful and haunting. It happens to all of us; some more than others. The important thing is to remember that the past is passed; it's gone. Let it go, think of your son Kagome," she gestured to Shippo who was quietly sitting between them; watching her magic knitting needles do their work.

Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know my name?"

The lady smiled as the train started moving, causing Kagome to jump. When she looked into the stranger's eyes for the first time. They were brown, of course, but they were so deep in memory, wisdom, and years, and were full of life that Kagome thought her inhuman.

"I'm Mirelda, child. I've been around the block a time or two," she said with a wink as she took back her knitting.

Her reply had made Kagome even more suspicous. Looking out the window she watched the english country side fly by. The sound of Mirelda's needles stopped and kagome glanced at her through the reflection on the window. She watched her sigh with that look in her eye before starting her knitting again and begun to humm. She felt the urge to ask, but Shippo, being curious himself, beat her to it.

"What are you humming? It's nice but I've never heard it before."

And so Mirelda complied, singing softly.

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know will melt away_

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

'Why is she singing this?' Kagome thought to herself but in the back of her mind she barely heard: _"She sings for the future..." _said a voice. Kagome didn't even react; she was more worried about the song for some reason.

_It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt will disappear_

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

"Wow, she's good!" cheered Shippo and Kilala mewed in agreement.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded, 'too good to be human.' The sound was heavenly; almost magical.

_Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time, you'll find the way_

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you..._

Mirelda sighed with that look in her eye before turning to Kagome.

"Well-"

"You have no idea how I feel!" Kagome raised her voice, "I will n-"

"Kagome ----- look at this," Mirelda calmly put down her yarn and began to rummage through her bag, bringing out an old faded black-and-white picture in a tarnished silver frame. In the photo was Mirelda sitting on a smiling wearing what may have been a type of evening gown. Standing beside her was a pale, handsome young man with dark hair and an equally dark look. The two moved in the picture, Mirelda seemed to be more affectionate than the man but then he glanced at her and smirked.

Kagome sadly took in the picture.

"You loved him didn't you?"

Mirelda tiredly shook her head.

"The affection we shared died quickly. When we first met I thought he loved me, but---" Mirelda shook her head, "it was short lived. I saw into his heart and found nothing but fear and hate. He betrayed me and I've been mad at him ever since."

Kagome could only blink. "So you-"

"Know better than anyone about how you feel? I suppose," she shrugged," but deep down I think I still love him."

"Then why -"

Mirelda cocked her head and her eyes sparkled. "Because I don't want the same to happen to you."

* * *

It was getting darker as dusk approached, and Mirelda watched Kagome, Kilala, and Shippo sleep. She suddenly heard screams and groans of despair, and shouts about Mudbloods. Steps were coming down the hall; their way... 

The door slid open, revealing a toadish looking woman and several other vicious looking people. They glanced about the room finding it completely empty. Seeming disappointed, they closed the door and continued on their way.

Several stiffling moments later the occupants reappeared; Kagome and her son were still sleeping, unaware of the scare that took place.

Mirelda narrowed her eyes and frowned.

"Trouble is brewing. Better keep an eye out..."

YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally updated! I hope you like Mirelda as much as I do, she's an OC I made up to be Kagome and Legolas' youngest daughter from my other story (youngest of five) and may very well be the main character in the sequel. What is she doing in this story? She's very skilled in magic.

I do not own Hero by Mariah Carrey.

Ciao!

REVIEW!


End file.
